1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to clocks and in particular to a suspension for a dial train of a clock with pivotally coupled arbors, for displaying time.
2. Description of the Related Art
The enjoyment of a dial train of a clock is derived from the exposure and movement of the seemingly complicated arrangement of gears and arbors. The standard method of support for a dial train is with a frame that rests on a shelf or floor. Dial trains can also be supported with a frame attached to a wall. Supporting a dial train with a shelf, floor, or wall restricts the design and placement. Also, the standard dial train frame is rigid which constricts the dial train to a single shape.
No clock is known that has a suspended dial train. Further, no clock is known that has arbors in the dial train that are pivotally coupled permitting the shape of the dial train to change as the suspension is altered. These new features result in a dial train that can be hung.